DF's FMA Songfic Archive
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: Request a song in review! Title/Artist/Genre/Characters/Pairing.opt, Rated All. Will eventually have a table of contents.
1. Meant to Live

So, this is a songfic. ArisaWeasley wrote one and gave me an idea! So now I wrote one.  
Hers was 'Broken' by Seether...check it out after mine. Enjoy!

I recommend you listen to the song if you haven't.  
Song: **"Meant to Live" by _Switchfoot_.**  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Angst  
Character(s): Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric  
(3-21-06)

* * *

_Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin' with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken _

A blonde headed alchemist fumbled in the darkness, left leg detached from the rest of his body. "No, How could this have happened...no! Alphonse..." his sentence trailed with excessive amounts of pain, as he flipped over a suit of armor, and tried one last transmutation.

_We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah_

Alphonse Elric awoke, in the same cold eerie cellar covered in blood and fog. He felt different; like he couldn't sense the cold or warmth, the pain... Glancing around for Ed, he found nothing but more blood, his own clothes, and something else.

A pile of guts was centered in the transmutation circle he and his brother had drawn. It definitely wasn't what Ed had calculated, and it definitely wasn't human. Al couldn't even call it a beast. "How could this happen? Brother!" Al cried. His voice echoed inside himself, making him stop frantically glancing around, and taking a look at himself.

His hands were thick gloves, and his whole body was metal. A suit of armor. "What..." his voice trailed off when he noticed all the blood. "Ed?" he called again. His mind slowly pieced together what had happened.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live _

"Brother..." Al whispered, kneeling on a small pile of dirt, facing a gravestone. 'Edward Elric' were the letters engraved, followed by a birth and death date and a small comment about the boy at the bottom. Next to that grave, was another that read 'Trisha Elric.'

Everyone else had left, leaving Al to himself in the small Resembool cemetery. "This is the result of trying to bring you back, Mom...I lost my body, and brother his entire life." Al muttered. He looked at his hands, and then ran one of them along the edges of the gravestone.

Though, he couldn't feel the smooth, cold stone. Nothing. He was torn up inside his mind, and couldn't shed a single tear just because of his metal body. Beating a fist to the ground, he tried so hard to cry.

But couldn't make a single tear...


	2. Crawling in the Dark

I recommend you listen to the song if you haven't.  
Song: **"Crawling in the Dark" by ****_Hoobastank_****.**  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Character(s): Roy Mustang  
(10-12-08)

* * *

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything  
for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending  
I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing._

A man slumped down into a seat attached to his personal bar; raven hair was tossed this way and that from the day's chaos and his inability to groom himself after a certain hour of the day. Another day at East Headquarters, another day as a Lieutenant Colonel, another day in the office of his subordinates, another day of taking every and any case that came his way and completing it with excellence so that he might one day move up in the ranks.

Move up until he couldn't move up anymore, that was.

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer  
Is there something more  
than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer_

Surely he was going to hell for what was just 'following orders.'  
If not for that, the unhealthy amount of alcohol he consumed because of it.

How many innocents had he spilled the blood of? Ishbal had been like a city of buckets, full of blood. He and his fellow soldiers doing a 'service' to the state simply ran around kicking the buckets with unnecessary force, wasting the life that was inside so easily.

As easily as pulling the trigger with perfect aim. As easily as touching a person to make them explode. As easily as throwing a punch.

As easily as snapping your fingers together.

The man held his thumb against his index and middle fingers, as if he were going to snap. It was skin on skin; his white ignition-cloth gloves with the red alchemy array stitched in sat to the side, but well within reach. He was harmless without them, deadly with.

Throw in a little red stone and he was a fucking genocide.

_Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to  
use my heart and not my eyes  
to navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

When would his time come?

A time when he would never have to follow another morose order. A time where he would be the judge of right and wrong. A time where no order would tell a soldier to pull the trigger on an innocent so long as he reigned.

Tomorrow he would work just as hard as he did today. Hope, pray if he was aloud to do that, that he would be chosen to be at the top.

Even if he had to wait days, months, years for it. He would give a portion back of what he took. He would do it in hopes he could lessen hell's sentence already written for him.

He would reach his goal, no matter what.

_How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
'cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
in front of me_

Coal eyes threatened to burn the ice in the glass, just as the liquid inside burned his throat.  
Now, what mission did Fuhrer Bradley want completed next?


	3. Breaking the Habit

Song: **"Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park**  
Rating: T  
Genre: Action/Drama  
Character(s): Edward Elric (Trisha/Sloth focused) starring Alphonse Elric, Lust, Winry Rockbell, Sloth.  
(12-22-08, 4-25-09)

* * *

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

The thin curtains ruffled with the breeze that entered the small room through the open window. Dusk had taken over the outside setting, but within the room, a boy lay on the clean white sheets of his bed, staring up at the ceiling blandly with his youthful golden eyes. His longer blond hair flowed out on the pillow; the metal mechanics that were his arm and leg made him sink further into the mattresses at Winry's house than he used to. He cringed inwardly with guilt when thinking of his younger brother and how he didn't have flesh at all any longer.

The hollow footsteps of heavy metal trotted outside the door before it opened. "Brother! Dinner is ready."

Another cringe from the blond on the bed. Food was a delicacy his younger brother would never enjoy again. Or scents of the homemade stew Grandma Pinako made. Or the sweet flowers that bloomed in their valley home during the spring.

"Is there something wrong, Ed?" the voice of his brother asked.

The blond glanced out of the open window, across the dimming horizon, up to a home across the way. A home that was once theirs. A home where wonderful memories were kept, and one a terrible one. Another inward cringe came to the boy. The wonderful memories were on the other side of the hill, buried in a grave that happened to be named "Trisha Elric." The terrible memory that left he and his brother in their current state was all that remained in that house now.

"No Al. I'll be there in a sec." he replied finally, in an uplifting tone. The armor of his brother nodded and then left the boy in peace again.

He stared up at the ceiling again. In the other room, he could heard Pinako's and Winry's voices. How could he stay here and burden them with his own foolish mistake? It wasn't their burden to bare, the weight was his and Al's, more so his. He couldn't impose himself on their home anymore than he should. As for his home... all that was left was that terrible memory of the stormy night and the brilliant yellow light; followed by hell's purple gates opening to give him a gift of a corpse not human.

What else to do but to burn the home down, and with it, that terrible memory.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

Four years passed. And what had he done, in those four years, to land in the situation he was currently in? Out of breath behind the back door to the run-down hotel he and Alphonse were staying in, he clutched the key to his inerasable sin close to his pounding chest. His mind was racing as his blood bled within the veins, vision tinted red for a moment while he rested and attempted to catch his breath again.

One of his mother's yellowish dirt-colored bones rested in his fleshy palm; he leaned against the wall of the hotel and looked closely around the alleyway he had taken shelter within. Wrath had just been chasing him and trying to kill him, right? Why on earth had Lust helped him out and stabbed Wrath so he could get away; and now she was apparently helping him?

This was the situation he wondered how he'd gotten into.

Alphonse was somewhere safe, he hoped. He hardly worried about Alphonse right now however, as the curvy, black body of the homunculus Lust came around the corner of the alley and approached Edward.

"Fullmetal," she began with a certain indignation in her voice; no threat or hate. His golden eyes narrowed toward her violet; he didn't respond or move just yet. He couldn't figure out why she was here, helping him. "You want to kill Sloth, correct?" she inquired. She took his silence as a yes. "I will help you."

"But why help kill your own?" he accused.

Another silence came between them as she shifted and crossed her arms under her breasts. She was not going to answer his question. "Do you accept my assistance?"

He had no other choice. He only nodded his head once and took off in the direction they needed to go, his mother's bone still tightly clasped in his warm hand. The remains of her body was going to be the key to erasing his mistake; for good.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Lust used her nails to carve the binding transmutation circle into the ground; tonight was going to be the night he erased is inerasbale sin. When the image of his mother and her new son walked into the warehouse he and Lust set the bait in, their plan took action.

Lust went after Wrath while he faced the image of his mother. She was not his mother, he repeated over and over.

"Edward, do you plan on hurting me?" She asked in the very tone of the mother he so longed to feel the touch of again. But she was not his mother.

"I plan on correcting what I've wronged. You're my mistake, that's all." The boy sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that fact more than the homunculus.

"We'll see who's the mistake." The face of his mother replied. Her limbs, pale and perfect, turned to crisp water and lashed toward him. He jumped to the side to dodge, then ran a few yard back. She followed, and he waited until she was standing over the transmutation Lust carved earlier. With a clap of his hands he was ready for her next attempt to grab him into the depths of the water she was composed of; she touched his hands with her chaining essence and the alchemy he'd activated on his white gloves turned her essence to cold hard ice. With a few cracks she was as frozen as the arctic, and frozen in her elongated was the very bone he'd dug from the ground himself. Even if she wanted to melt, she couldn't because she was now frozen with the key to her destruction within her.

Her face, the face of his beloved mother rolled to the top of the water mass trapped in the center of the transmutation circle. "Edward..." she pleaded. The voice of his mother, but she was not his mother.

_I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

The blond boy stared coldly at the homunculus. "Good bye." He said, speaking to the mother he saw on her face. He bend down and touched the edge of the transmutation circle with his warm gloved hand.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

A bright blue light took the room, blinding all who were within and near enough to witness it's intensity. Edward closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to watch the face of his own mother crying out as the alchemy turned her form inside out. Red stones found their way out of her stomach and melted on the floor, her watery essence retracted into one form, the form of the woman who looked of his mother, but was not.

As soon as the blue light disappeared, he stood and stepped closer to the immobile form of the homunculus. She was just as vulnerable as him now; one more transmutation, and his sin would be erased forever.

"Good bye." She told him. He stared with his golden eyes, he swore he saw her lips form into a smirk as he put his hands together, and then set them on her arms. The H2O that comprised her body he changed into ethanol. She would evaporate, just like any other chemical...

He watched his inerasable sin disappear into the air, from his own hands.

"Mom..."

She never replied.


	4. Where Will You Go?

I recommend listening to the song if you haven't.  
Song: **"Where Will You Go?" by **_**Evanescence**_  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Character(s): Roy Mustang starring Riza Hawkeye.  
(2-26-10)

* * *

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

The fresh fermentation of alcohol cooled his glass and burned his throat. The man, helplessly slumped over in his seat, emptied the bottle into his glass. This indecent indulgence was the only practice he possessed that he did not fully regret. It consoled him, yet in the world apart from it, did nothing to help his grief. Coal eyes glazed over with the plain of a false reality stared dully into the black sky. No moon could be found outside his window tonight, no celestial beauty he could have a somber, one-sided conversation with.

Yet the man thought this too soon. He did possess a celestial beauty, and she closed the door to his flat after she let herself in. He could register her steps as she checked the kitchen, then came to his bedroom in search of him. It was a lonely, cold Saturday night, she would know what practice he was in. When she laid her auburn eyes upon him, she made a noise that was less than proud. "Roy, please, you must be the most flammable being in the country with how much you've drunk," Riza begged him to let the empty bottle stay and coax him into his bed. Her gentle, steady hands secured on the shirt of his shoulders and she lifted him with all her strength; the man wouldn't budge from his seat until he finished his drink, only after that did he stumble lazily over toward his sheets.

His body felt like the weight of a thousand bodies after rigor. His head spun around his room several times before he actually landed his head on the soft pillow. His body seemed to sink under the pressure of every hurt, of every regret within him. The beauty who lay him on his death bed for a terrifying, cold, and remorseful sleep hovered over him. Her gentle hands ran through his raven hair, he mumbled in recognition. The blonde beauty had seen Roy Mustang cry only once before, and even then it was only a tear; the way the man expressed his loathing for himself was a hollow cry, a cry without tears, without physical emotion. His body only shook and curled into itself, and his breath would catch in his throat as if he were imitating someone else's pain. The sight was more pitiful than a man who would actually shed tears.

His rough hands blindly reached for their desire, they wrapped around the arms of his blonde beauty. The woman with the auburn eyes and blonde hair pulled into a tight bun found herself caught in the dangerous hands of the Flame Alchemist, and she didn't care to move away.

"Riza, stay with me tonight," he breathed. His voice was beyond a beg or request; it was a need that his very humanity depended on.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

The alcohol could trick him into thinking he existed in a false reality, one where he never murdered hundreds of Ishbalans- no, human beings, innocent children and adults alike. One where his best friend never suffered the wrath of a corrupt power.

One where his celestial beauty was able to be with him.

The woman pulled away from his grasp. At first his drunk mind did not register the loss, but after his rough hands could not find the skin of his celestial beauty, a sudden sadness washed over him. He needed her, more than ever right now.

Flame-tinted memories of Ishbal welled inside his inner cinema. The images of terrified faces couldn't stop on their unforgivable reel.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

Just when he thought he was alone in his dark room, his soft beauty returned to his touch. When she did, he could touch more of her skin than before. She had removed her jacket and let her hair free from it's bun. The man's fingers ran through her blonde hair as she did to him earlier. His fingers touched her rosy lips, now; they were soft and perfect.

His celestial beauty crawled over his heavy form and placed a sincere kiss on his lips.

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
You can't escape_

In the darkness, she was all he needed to comfort his troubled and demented mind. The alcohol could convince him of a false reality, but Riza made his pain go away, even if just for a little while.

In the morning, the ache of a headache would remind him of his past with a raw attitude. The truth of reality would return to him. But for now, all that mattered was the lips of his celestial beauty on his. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, as close as he could get her to come to him. She tasted of sweet delights, she felt as soft cotton, she smelled of gunpowder and lilac soap. He couldn't compare to her, not in smell, not in touch, not in morals.

The man never wanted to lose her, he couldn't. His arms wrapped tighter around her middle, their lips never broke for more than an instant. Roy Mustang needed this woman he held close to his heart.

_You don't want to escape._

Little did he realize, Riza Hawkeye needed him as well.

**Note: I know my Roy is usually angsty, but that's how I like my Roy, thank you. :) Review and feel free to request!**


End file.
